laserboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Mount
Ganze sechs Jahre ist es her, dass TaleWorlds im September 2012 Mount & Blade II: Bannerlord, den Nachfolger des beliebten Sandbox-Rollenspiels Mount & Blade: Warband, angekündigt hat. Seitdem hat die Community die Entwicklung des Rollenspiels gebannt verfolgt, mit allen Höhen und Tiefen. Auf der diesjährigen Gamescom konnte die Presse zum ersten mal den Einzelspieler-Modus anspielen, und auch wir haben natürlich die Gelegenheit genutzt, den Titel endlich in Aktion zu sehen. Hier ist unser kleiner Erfahrungsbericht: Skills to pay the bills Einer der spannendsten Aspekte der Spielereihe, die Charaktererstellung, wird in der Gamescom-Demo leider übersprungen, wenn auch aus verständlichen Gründen. Andernfalls hätten wir vermutlich alleine hier unsere 30 Minuten Spielzeit verbraten. Stattdessen gibt es eine Auswahl aus drei vorgefertigten Charakteren, die jeweils unterschiedliche Archetypen repräsentieren. Wir entscheiden uns für Valtis, einen Experten im Reiten und Fährten lesen. Im Charaktermenü schauen wir direkt einmal, was dieser so zu bieten hat. Insgesamt 18 Charakterskills stehen zur Verfügung, und anders als in vorherigen Titeln, werden diese nicht nach einem Levelaufstieg erhöht, sondern durch Benutzung – ein bisschen wie in Skyrim. Wer also viel mit dem Einhandschwert kämpft, wird seinen Einhand-Skill mit der Zeit erhöhen. Bei einem Stufenanstieg erhalten wir jedoch sogenannte Fokuspunkte, die wir verwenden können, um die Levelkurve einer Fähigkeit zu beschleunigen. Zusätzlich zu den passiven Boni, die ein Skill dem Spieler gibt, kann dieser in regelmäßigen Levelabständen auch Perks auswählen, die zusätzliche Vorteile bringen. Einige davon schließen sich gegenseitig aus, der Spieler muss sich also für einen der zur Verfügung stehenden Perks entscheiden. Im Reiterei-Skill beispielsweise können wir uns entscheiden, ob wir lieber zusätzliche Pfeile oder Wurfspeere erhalten möchten, wenn wir auf dem Pferd in die Schlacht reiten. thumb|center|670px|Das Skill-System wurde überarbeitet und beinhaltet jetzt auch Perks. Mittelalterliches Facelift Was in der Demo sofort auffällt, ist das neue Interface: Saubere, gut lesbare Menüs mit allerlei Informationen und einfach zu bedienenden Schaltflächen sind eine enorme Weiterentwicklung gegenüber den fummeligen und altbackenen Menüs aus Warband. Ausrüstung und Truppen können nun mit einem Klick transferiert und verschoben werden, und unwichtige Schaltflächen sind in Kontextmenüs verborgen, wenn wir sie nicht brauchen. Man findet auf Anhieb mehr Informationen und mehr wichtige Menüs als in Warband, und trotzdem entsteht der Eindruck, mehr Platz für das Wesentliche auf dem Bildschirm zu haben. Auch wenn wir noch einigen Platzhaltern begegnen: Hier ist definitiv viel passiert, seit wir das letzte Singleplayer-Gameplay im Trailer gesehen haben. Bannerlos in Calradia Aber genug auf Menüs gestarrt, denn wie sollen wir ein Bannerlord sein, ohne dass wir ein Gefolge haben, das unter unserem Banner marschiert? Nächster Halt: Ortysia, eine Großstadt im Calradianischen Imperium. In der örtlichen Taverne suchen wir nach einem Gefährten und treffen schließlich auf Adiena the Black, eine Straßendiebin auf der Suche nach einer neuen Berufung. Für 300 Denare schließt sie sich unserer Gruppe an, um fortan an unserer Seite zu kämpfen. Dabei müssen wir anders als in Warband nicht einmal die ganze Taverne absuchen, um sie zu finden, denn interessante Personen werden bereits im Stadtmenü per Schnellauswahl-Fenster angezeigt und können direkt angesteuert werden. Wer sich doch ins Gewusel stürzen will, kann die ALT-Taste gedrückt halten, um die Namen von interaktiven Elementen und NPCs auch durch Wände hindurch anzuzeigen. Das planlose Wandern der Vorgängerspiele lässt sich also umgehen, wenn man keine Lust darauf hat. thumb|center|670px|Mit Gerdrückter ALT-Taste spüren wir Sehenswürdigkeiten und Charaktere auch im Getummel auf. Die Gefährten in Bannerlord lassen sich erneut vollständig nach den Vorstellungen der Spieler formen: Ausrüstung, Skills und Funktion lassen sich in übersichtlichen Menüs regeln, ohne jedes mal ein Dialogfenster mit dem entsprechenden Kameraden öffnen zu müssen. Anders als in Warband, ist die Anzahl der Gefährten jedoch, zumindest in der Demo, auf sechs begrenzt. Eine weitere Neuerung sind die Rollen, die wir unseren Gefährten zuweisen können. Vom Ingenieur über den Späher bis hin zum Chirugen kann jeder Posten von einem geeigneten Gefährten besetzt werden, damit dieser der Gruppe entsprechende Boni geben kann. Jetzt wo wir einen Gefährten haben, wird es Zeit, ein paar Truppen zu rekrutieren. Diese werden in Bannerlord nicht mehr einfach aus einem Rekruten-Pool ausgewählt, sondern können bei ausgewählten NPCs in der Siedlung angeworben werden. Je besser wir uns mit ihnen verstehen, desto mehr und bessere Truppen können wir in einer Stadt anwerben. Da wir uns noch keinen Namen gemacht haben und knapp bei Kasse sind, können wir zunächst nur ein paar imperiale Rekruten anwerben. Diese lassen sich wie gewohnt aufrüsten, sobald sie genug Erfahrung gesammelt haben. Die Option, direkt hochwertige Kämpfer bei befreundeten NPCs zu erwerben, ist jedoch verlockend. Interessant ist hierbei, dass zur Aufrüstung von Fußsoldaten zu berittenen Truppen nun auch tatsächlich Pferde benötigt werden. Wer also eine mächtige Kavallerie aufbauen will, muss mit zusätzlichen Kosten rechnen … oder sprichwörtlich Pferde stehlen gehen. thumb|center|670px|Ein neuer Mitstreiter schließt sich uns zum Schnäppchenpreis an. Questing in Calradia Um unser Geld- und Rufproblem zu lösen, wird es Zeit, eine Quest in Ortysia zu erledigen. Ein Händler bittet uns, als Champion im Kampf für eine Freundin anzutreten, die in einem Gerichtsverfahren feststeckt und nur durch einen siegreichen Kampf dem Galgen entgehen kann. Als Belohnung winken 800 Denare, die uns bei dem Aufbau unserer Armee sehr gelegen kommen. Bis hierhin wirkt die Quest simpel und erinnert an die repetitiven Botendienste und Fetchquests aus Warband. Doch als wir mit dem Richter reden, um den Kampf zu beginnen, merken wir, dass wir eine Wahl haben: Er ist selbst nicht überzeugt, und bietet uns an, beide Seiten der Story anzuhören, bevor wir unseren Hals riskieren. Gesagt, getan - wie sich herausstellt, hat die Angeklagte nach eigener Aussage ihren Nachbarn in Notwehr erschlagen. Die anklagende Partei, eine Bandenanführerin namens Melchea the Spider, zeigt sich von diesem Umstand unbeeindruckt und will Gerechtigkeit für ihren getöteten Landsmann. Sie bietet uns 2000 Denare an, wenn wir vom Duell zurücktreten und den Richter von der Schuld der Angeklagten überzeugen. Angesichts dieser astronomischen Summe werfen wir unser Gerechtigkeitsgefühl über Bord und verurteilen die Angeklagte so zum Tode. Nun sind wir um 2000 Denare reicher und haben einen neuen Verbündeten, Melchea the Spider. Bei ihr können wir nun mehr und bessere Truppen anwerben. Aber unser Verrat hat auch Konsequenzen: Der Händler, dessen Mitstreiterin wir zum Galgen befördert haben, ist verständlicherweise kein Fan von uns und verweigert uns fortan die Zusammenarbeit und den Zugriff auf seine Rekruten. thumb|center|670px|Rekruten können wir in Bannerlord nur von NPCs in Städten und Dörfern erwerben. Es wird deutlich, dass das Questing in Bannerlord deutlich detailliertere und involviertere Aufgaben bietet, als es in den Vorgängertiteln der Fall war. Wir haben mehrere Optionen, können unsere Rolle als Schurke oder Held weiter vertiefen, und beeinflussen nebenbei die Spielwelt und ihre Machtverhältnisse. Aber auch einfachere Aufgaben wollen erledigt werden, denn die Karawanen eskortieren sich schließlich nicht von selbst und die umherstreifenden Banditen muss auch irgendwer zur Ordnung rufen. Es gibt also viel zu tun in Calradia - mit viel mehr Tiefe und deutlich weniger Sucherei als zuvor. Auf ins Getümmel Mit unserem neuen Vermögen rüsten wir auf und kaufen uns ein paar neue Anhänger von Melchea. Unsere Truppe ist auf 12 Kämpfer gewachsen und bereit, auszuziehen, um Ruhm und Ehre zu erstreiten. Naja, fast, denn die Mägen unserer Kämpfer wollen auch gestopft werden. Beim lokalen Händler erwerben wir daher Proviant, einen neuen Schild, und ein paar günstige Pferde für unsere zukünftige Reiterei. Dabei reicht ein einfaches Inspizieren mit der Maus, um herauszufinden, in welchen Kategorien das ausgewählte Item besser oder schlechter ist als unsere derzeitige Ausrüstung. Das Inventar ist nun nicht mehr in Slots aufgeteilt, sondern in Gewicht. Das macht mehr Sinn, denn ein geräucherter Fisch sollte im Inventar nicht den gleichen Platz einnehmen wie ein schwerer Brustpanzer. thumb|center|670px|Shopping-Tour leicht gemacht: Das neue Handelsinterface spart Klicks und hilft, den Überblick zu behalten. Jetzt sind wir gerüstet und können endlich unsere kleine Truppe im Kampf testen. Als Crash-Test-Dummy dient eine kleine Gruppe Banditen, die sich in die Nähe der Stadt verirrt hat. Wir nehmen die Verfolgung auf und konfrontieren die schlecht ausgerüsteten Plünderer im Wald. Bis hierhin funktioniert alles wie gewohnt und ist funktional identisch mit Mount & Blade: Warband. Auf dem Schlachtfeld jedoch haben wir nun viel mehr Optionen, unsere Kämpfer zu kommandieren. Wir können Formationen bilden, einen Rückzug befehlen, und vieles mehr. Bevor wir unsere Kämpfer auf die armen Banditen loslassen, versuchen wir uns selbst einmal im Kampf – das ist schließlich eines der wichtigsten Features in Mount & Blade. Pferd und Schwert Den ersten Banditen erwischen wir mit einem Wurfspeer vom Pferd aus, und der ist überhaupt nicht begeistert. Statt wie in Warband eine steife Todesanimation abzuspielen, wird er von unserem Speer physikalisch korrekt zu Boden geworfen. Das Kampfsystem funktioniert dabei grundlegend genau wie in Warband, wird jedoch durch viele kleine Neuerungen wie die Möglichkeit, mehrere Feinde zu treffen und die Berechnung des Berührungspunktes unserer Waffe aufgewertet. Das visuelle und akustische Feedback fühlt sich fantastisch an. Als wir mit unserem Pferd in die Formation der Banditen krachen, werden diese von unserem Pferd nahezu überrannt. Jetzt befehlen wir dem Rest unserer Gurkentruppe, sich ebenfalls nützlich zu machen, und gemeinsam wischen wir mit den bemitleidenswerten Banditen den Boden. thumb|center|670px|Volltreffer! Unser Wurfspeer befördert den getroffenen Banditen in die stabile Seitenlage. Als Belohnung winken Geld, Ruhm und die Ausrüstung unserer Feinde. Doch damit nicht genug, denn einige der Banditen haben die Konfrontation überlebt. Pech im Unglück für sie, denn wir nehmen sie kurzerhand gefangen und verkaufen sie in der nächsten Stadt an einen Sklavenhändler. Auch das geht in Bannerlord nun aus dem Stadtmenü heraus, und wir müssen nicht mehr die halbe Welt bereisen, um einen solchen Händler zu finden. Mit der Ausbeute aus dem Kampf heuern wir ein paar zusätzliche Kämpfer an und rüsten die existierenden Truppen auf. Unsere Armee nimmt langsam Form an, denn nun haben wir auch endlich zwei ausgebildete Reiter und ein paar Bogenschützen. Alles hat ein Ende Unzufrieden mit unserem letzten Showkampf, suchen wir uns eine neue Herausforderung und stoßen schließlich in der Nähe eines Dorfes auf ein großes Banditenversteck. Mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es unserem Trupp nach einem erbitterten Kampf, die Banditen zu vertreiben und ihre Vorräte zu plündern. Mit dabei: Mehr Pferde für unsere Reiterei und ein paar coole Rüstungsteile. Bevor wir unsere Beute auf dem Marktplatz verscherbeln können, ist die Demo jedoch leider auch schon vorbei. thumb|center|670px|Jackpot: Das geplünderte Banditenlager beinhaltet neue Pferde für unsere Kavallerie. In knapp 30 Minuten haben wir neue Freunde (und Feinde) gefunden, uns auf heimtückische Weise 2000 Denare verdient, eine kleine Armee aufgestellt und sind zum Albtraum der Banditen von Ortysia geworden. Es hätte jedoch auch ganz anders laufen können: Was wäre geschehen, wenn wir für die gerechte Sache gekämpft hätten? Welche Gefährten hätten wir in fernen Ländern entdecken können? Hätten wir statt einem sklaventreibenden Raubritter auch einen pompösen Händler spielen können, um unser Vermögen aufzubauen? Oder vielleicht einen berüchtigten Turnierkämpfer? Wer weiß, vielleicht hätten wir auch einen Platz in der imperialen Armee gefunden. All diese Fragen machen deutlich, wo die Stärken der Mount-&-Blade-Reihe liegen: In den endlosen Möglichkeiten, die aus dem Zusammenspiel der eigenen Fantasie und der Spielwelt erwachsen. Und nie hat das besser geklappt und schöner ausgesehen als in Bannerlord. Auch wenn wir noch ein paar Jahre warten müssen, können wir dies mit der Gewissheit tun, dass TaleWorlds gerade den nächsten großen Sandbox-RPG-Hit bastelt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag